With referring to FIG. 9, an air inflation bed for patients is illustrated, where the bed has a plurality of transversally arranged air inflation tubes 9 which are formed as a bed surfaces. A periphery of the tubes 9 are enclosed by air inflation strips 92 so as to prevent from getting bedsore. The air inflation tubes have the effect of air inflation and releasing.
Referring to FIG. 9A, the tubes 91 includes an upper air chambers 91a and a lower air chambers 91b. The upper air chambers 91a can be inflated with air and air therein can be released. The lower air chambers 91b is retained with sufficient air. To retain the health of the patients, the upper air chambers 91a are used to inflate air, and the lower air chambers 91b serve to release air, referring to the arrows in the drawing. The air inflation and releasing are performed regularly and alternatively so that the skins of the patient are comfortable.
An air valve 94 with three holes is connected to an air compressor 93. The air inflation tube 94a is retained with high pressure air and is communicated with the lower air chambers 91b and the air inflation strips 92. The right and left air inflation tubes 94b and 94c are connected to the upper air chambers 91a. Furthermore, by an air distributor in the air valve 94, the releasing of air is controllable.
However when it is desired to perform cardiopulmonary resuscitation for an emergency, the residue air in the bed must be drained out. Conventionally, the pipes connected to the valve 94 is removed so that air in the bed is released naturally, but it is too slow to perform the cardiopulmonary resuscitation. The time required is about one minute. Thus it is possible that the patient can not be rescued.